


Nightraven and Wren

by goddessofcruelty



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Superhero Jem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem groans and pulls her pillow over her face, bats at the hands poking into her sides. “The world doesn't need me today.”<br/>“The world always needs you, Jemmy-love.” Amy beams. “And I've got a fry-up waiting for ya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightraven and Wren

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: superhero/sidekick au

“Come on, Jemima Walker, it's time to rise and shine!”

Jem groans and pulls her pillow over her face, bats at the hands poking into her sides. “The world doesn't need me today.”

“The world always needs you, Jemmy-love.” Amy beams. “And I've got a fry-up waiting for ya.”

Jem wrinkles up her nose. “Just coffee,” she grumbles.

“After your breakfast,” Amy replies, tugging the covers off. “You'll have tea with breakfast.”

Jem chases after the blanket, tugging it hard enough that Amy falls into the bed with it.

“What would I do without you, Amy Dyer?” Jem pins the other woman down, and then leans in to kiss her softly and lingeringly. Amy wraps her arms around Jem and smirks up at her.

“You'd be a shit superhero, I'll say that much.”

Jem snorts but lets Amy up, pads into the kitchen after throwing a robe on and settles down at her breakfast. It's too much but Amy coaxes her into eating a scrambled egg and a half-piece of toast before she gives in the demands for coffee.

Once she's had her coffee, Jem finally feels human, and so she trudges downstairs with her second cup, and into what Amy has affectionately dubbed, “the secret lair.” It's really just their basement, completely empty, except for whiteboards and corkboards everywhere, each devoted to a particular criminal or organization.

Amy brings Jem down the papers, and she spends the next few hours poring over them, looking for signs that any of her nemeses are active. She clips a couple pieces and adds them to the possible pile, then turns to her laptop, and spends another hour searching for any clues.

Just before lunch, Amy comes down with the phone in her hands.

“Kieren,” she mouths before handing it over.

“Big brother,” Jem greets him and he snorts a bit.

“Listen, Jem, I got a weird one for ya, thought you might have a look.”

Jem glances up at Amy, who nods and turns to get the things ready.

“I'll be there soon,” Jem promises.

-

Less than a half-hour later, Jem and Amy are on their way, Jem in the dark purple suit of her alter-ego Nightraven, with Amy by her side in soft brown. (She calls herself the Wren.)

Kieren meets the at the scene, points out the odd blue goo in the wounds, as well as the strange pattern of wounds themselves.

He crouches down as he points to the circular marks, and Jem peers over his shoulder. Amy goes off to chat up one of the other policemen. She carefully takes a sample of the stuff, she's got a sometimes-acquaintance who's got a semi-illegal lab who can look at it for her.

“Thank you, Detective Inspector,” Jem is saying as the irrepressible Amy bounces back over to them.

“So, we're off to find the giant blue space octopus, yeah?”

-

They drop off the goo at the lab, (which Amy insist on calling Freddy's, for no reason that she can see. No one involved is named Freddy. When asked, Amy just shrugs. “It just looks like a Freddy's.”) and then head out to do their nightly patrol. There's something about just driving around the city on her motorbike with Amy beside her that settles her soul, and she feels more alive and yet more anchored at that time than any other.

The city is relatively quiet, until Kieren texts her with another killing. Same wound pattern, same goo. Nightraven and Wren show up again, and Jem scours the area for more clues, as Wren asks questions of the bystanders.

“Giant blue space octopus strikes again,” she says. Jem rolls her eyes.

-

Turns out, it's more squid-y looking. And not blue. But in all other respects, Wren's right, and Nightraven manages to interrupt the next attempted murder, injures the thing with her Raven Blades, and it flees into some sort of portal, leaving a trail of navy blue ichor behind it.

“Well, that's just unsanitary,” Wren complains and turns to leave.

Nightraven hesitates. There's something _not quite right_ about the whole scenario.

“Jemma-love?”

Nightraven holds up a hand and watches where the space-squid vanished into the sky. They wait and wait and she's just about to give it up as a neuron misfire, when the sky begins to glimmer, and another squid, easily five times the size of the first one appears.

“That's a bit not good,” Wren opines, and Nightraven snorts before tensing for a battle. But it doesn't attack, just hovers there a minute, and then the smaller squid that she had injured follow in its wake. There's a moment where they stare at each other, and then the smaller one comes straight at Nightraven. She puts her hand on her laser blades, but it stops a few arms length away, and then starts doing this odd dance, waving around itself and flashing different shades of blue and green.

“Aw, it's saying ti's sorry,” Wren croons. “I bet that's your Mama, isn't it, naughty boy?”

Both Nightaven's brows arch and she turns to Wren and just _stares_.

“Don't you look at me like that, Jemima Walker, it was obvious to anyone with eyes.”

Nightraven shakes her head, and turns back to look at 'Mama', who does a similar set of movements, only more sedate and less deep colors, and then looks right at the superhero expectantly.

“Aw, we forgive him, don't we Jem?”

“He killed two people,” Nightraven says, crossing her arms and radiating disapproval.

“He didn't know,” Wren says, and they face off across the field.

And then her phone rings.

“Damnedest thing,” Kieren says when she answered. “Those dead guys just woke right up in the morgue. I've a physician checking them over, but they look to be perfectly fine.”

Nightraven slowly lowers her phone and stares at the aliens some more, finally, she lowers her upper body in something approaching a bow. “Thank you,” she says to the Big Squid, not comfortable thinking of it as 'Mama'. Big Squid turns a warmer, almost purple shade and then drifts back through the portal.

Little Squid dives at Nightraven before she can stop it, and wraps its tentacles around her. She thinks maybe this is how she dies, but before the thought is finished, it darts off through the portal which closes behind, and she's left in the middle of a field covered in pale blue goo.

“Perks of being a superhero, love, hugs from gooey space monsters.” Wren says cheerfully as she tries to wipe Nightraven down. “He was a cute little thing, though wasn't he?”

Nightraven grunts a noncommittal answer and turns to head home.

It takes a very long shower, which Amy is perfectly happy to help with, to get Jem's dark locks completely free from the ick. By the time Amy's hands have been all over her body twice, seeking out places that needs to be washed, Jem can't take the touching anymore, and pins Amy up against the shower wall. She kisses her sidekick breathless before letting her own hands do the exploring.

And later, after they'd finally made their way to the bed, and spend a fair amount of time bringing each other off, Amy curls under Jem's arm, and she kisses the top of Amy's head.

“You're right, you know. I'd be a shit superhero without you.”

Amy huffs and laugh and turns her face up to receive another kiss.

“I love you, Jemima Walker.”

 


End file.
